


Davvero snervante

by SansuishiH



Series: Five Adventurers [2]
Category: D (Band), Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide-zou e Hiroki vanno in missione per la Confraternita, aiutati da Ruiza. Asagi e Tsunehito restano di guardia, ma le cose non vanno come dovrebbero...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Davvero snervante

“Tutto questo è davvero snervante.”

Tsunehito sbuffò e si sedette sullo scalino che portava all’ingresso de Lo Skeever Ammiccante, volgendo lo sguardo alla propria sinistra e tendendo l’orecchio, in attesa delle familiari grida di panico: nulla. Alzò invece il capo per scrutare Asagi, immerso in una curiosa chiacchierata con un mendicante poco più in là, e si pentì di aver dato ascolto alle parole di un Hiroki un po’ troppo ottimista – “Non ci metteremo molto”, aveva detto. Come no.

Il Dragonborn non ne sapeva molto degli affari della Confraternita Oscura e, da quando Hide-zou gli aveva raccontato della sua orribile avventura in un sarcofago con una mummia che gli aveva sussurrato parole strane, non era molto interessato a saperne di più. Oltretutto, l’assassino e il ladro che lo accompagnava erano stati molto vaghi nello spiegare il compito importantissimo che doveva essere portato a termine; la cosa positiva, in un certo senso, era che con il matrimonio di Vittoria Vici buona parte della città non si sarebbe accorta facilmente dell’omicidio della vittima di turno: grazie ad una copertura del genere, l’assassino e il ladro sarebbero passati inosservati, merito anche delle doti musicali di un Ruiza che avrebbe suonato per la cugina dell’Imperatore.

Sembrava tutto perfetto.

Proprio per questo, quando finalmente si levò un grido d’orrore, Tsunehito si alzò e sospirò di sollievo, mormorando: “Finalmente!”

Ciò che venne dopo, tuttavia, fu del tutto inaspettato.

Il Dragonborn era sicuro che non ci sarebbero state altre reazioni e che i due compagni d’avventura sarebbero tornati senza alcun problema; tuttavia, quando si levarono altre grida d’indignazione e la musica si fermò, il dubbio che qualcosa non fosse andato per il verso giusto si fece certezza.

Asagi, dal canto suo, si voltò a scrutare Tsunehito con fare preoccupato e suggerì pratico: “Entriamo alla locanda. Anzi, no… andiamocene.”

“Ma noi non abbiamo fatto nulla.”

“Vuoi dirlo tu alle guardie?”

“Quali guardie?”

Tsunehito, perplesso, seguì l’indicazione data da un semplice dito teso verso la piazza del mercato, notando soltanto in quel momento un gruppo sparuto di guardie che si avvicinavano verso di loro con intenzioni bellicose. Una freccia sibilò accanto all’orecchio del Dragonborn che esclamò: “Scappa!”

Prese Asagi per una manica della tunica ed iniziò a correre tirandoselo dietro, spalancando i cancelli della città con Forza Inesorabile per tramortire le guardie che li attendevano dall’altro lato.

“Quando beccherò quei due, quant’è vero che sono Arcimago, li costringerò a farmi da cavie per sperimentare nuove pozioni!”

Il Dragonborn non rispose e continuò la propria corsa, seguito a ruota da Asagi, ma l’idea lo fece ridere non poco.

 

~

 

Morthal era una città poco più grande di Winterhold, un luogo dove in realtà sembrava accadere ben poco; eppure, in quel momento, dopo aver tagliato per acquitrini e paludi per evitare le guardie della provincia di Solitude, per l’Arcimago e il Dragonborn quella piccola cittadina sembrava una manna dal cielo: lì le guardie rispondevano a leggi diverse e la notizia del grande trambusto di Solitude non sembrava ancora essere arrivata – erano salvi, almeno per il momento.

“Dobbiamo trovare un messaggero.”

L’Arcimago strinse le labbra in un gesto infastidito: “Vuoi ancora contattare quei due?”

“Non hai più bisogno di cavie per le tue pozioni?”

Nonostante tutto, Asagi sorrise e si scrollò di dosso le ultime foglie di una pianta particolarmente invasiva, senza fornire replica. Tsunehito, invece, era cosciente della loro situazione precaria: era vero che Morthal era soggetta ad altre leggi rispetto a Solitude e che in linea di massima i reati venivano perseguiti solo all’interno delle singole province, ma la città della jarl Elisif non era poi così lontana… e, a giudicare dal clamore che aveva preceduto l’arrivo delle guardie, doveva essere accaduto qualcosa di non poco grave. Ciondolare lì, col rischio che le guardie di Solitude andassero a cercarli, non era l’ideale: meglio mandare un messaggio ai loro compagni d’avventura per stabilire un punto di ritrovo, cercare di ripulirsi dal fango e mangiare qualcosa, prima di affittare una carrozza per partire alla volta di luoghi lontani.

“Andiamo alla locanda, ti offro una pinta di idromele.” Concluse il Dragonborn, stancamente.

Asagi annuì e, ignorando sguardi curiosi da parte dei passanti, seguì l’altro, cercando di non pensare al fango che sembrava essersi seccato sulla stoffa delle sue preziose scarpe incantate. Demoralizzato, lì per lì non si accorse che Tsunehito si era fermato sull’uscio della locanda, come se qualcosa non andasse per il verso giusto, ma il boato che li accolse lo spinse ad allungare il collo sulla spalla del Dragonborn per scrutare all’intero del locale.

“Un altro giro per tutti!” fu l’esclamazione che udì, seguita da un altro ruggito di gente ormai piuttosto brilla.

“E ti pareva…” mormorò Tsunehito, sospirando. Indicò con un cenno del capo il trio di persone sedute al bancone ed imprecò in dovahzul, precedendo Asagi all’interno del locale.

L’Arcimago giurò a se stesso che quei tre sarebbero stati sue cavie per veleni di particolare potenza.

L’uomo che aveva offerto un altro giro a tutti, difatti, era un ladro che i due conoscevano molto bene: Hiroki se ne stava lì a bere una pinta di buon vino in compagnia di un Hide-zou che sembrava sinceramente stanco e dispiaciuto e di un Ruiza che si dilettava in virtuosismi con il suo liuto, seguito dal cantato del bardo locale, che cantava le lodi del nuovo eroe di Skyrim.

Quando, finalmente, il ladro si voltò per offrire una pinta anche ai due nuovi arrivati, li accolse con un’esclamazione dal tono ottimista: “Ero sicuro di rivedervi qui, immagino che non abbiate avuto problemi!”

“Siamo stati inseguiti da un’orda di guardie.” Fu tutto ciò che disse l’Arcimago, con espressione incattivita.

“Ed eccovi qui, tutti interi e liberi!”

“Hiroki, pensi che sia divertente? Ho una reputazione da difendere.”

Il ladro gettò un’occhiata a Hide-zou, come alla ricerca di una scusa.

A quel punto, Tsunehito poggiò brevemente una mano sull’avambraccio di Asagi, con gentilezza, per evitare che l’Arcimago fulminasse i due compagni d’avventure. “Ricorda sempre che Mara perdona…” sussurrò, dopo aver avvicinato il capo a quello dell’altro. “Tanto vale farci spiegare tutto.”

Sebbene Asagi pensasse che fosse ingiusto tirare in ballo la sua fedeltà a Mara, dovette convenire che il Dragonborn, almeno per il momento, stesse usando il semplice buonsenso per comprendere una situazione che aveva dell’assurdo.

Così, si sedettero al bancone ed ordinarono dell’idromele; stanchi e di malumore, non dovettero nemmeno chiedere per ottenere una spiegazione: sovrastando la musica e i canti ubriachi dei presenti, Hide-zou vuotò il sacco: “L’obiettivo era… Vittoria Vici.”

Il Dragonborn e l’Arcimago si limitarono ad annuire – mettendo insieme i pezzi, era parso chiaro ad entrambi che un trambusto del genere poteva solo significare che fosse morto qualcuno di importante.

“Volevo solo essere una persona onesta…” sbuffò l’assassino, mesto. “Insomma, non volevo che accadesse tutto questo.”

“Mi sembra un po’ difficile, non credi? Entrare nella Confraternita Oscura è stata la cosa migliore, in fondo…” mormorò Tsunehito, confidente della frustrazione di un assassino che colpiva pur senza volendo. “Ad ogni modo, com’è che le guardie hanno dato la caccia a noi?”

Hide-zou sorrise, nonostante tutto divertito dalla cosa. “Chi credi che sia stato a distogliere l’attenzione?”

“Hiroki…” sospirò Asagi, ancora non del tutto disposto al perdono.

Il ladro scosse il capo energicamente, scolandosi il fondo della pinta e sospirando di piacere; mise il bicchiere di lato, pronto per essere nuovamente riempito, e rise anche lui: “Io e Hide stavamo litigando sul cornicione che cinge le mura interne, quando è inciampato e mi ha travolto. Siamo atterrati su un gargoyle… e fin qui nulla di strano; la parte buffa è che la pietra ha ceduto e siamo caduti dritti su Vittoria Vici. Vi lascio immaginare il resto.”

“Non avrebbero dovuto arrestarvi?” chiese l’Arcimago, sorseggiando un dolcissimo idromele, perplesso.

“In linea teorica, sì. Per fortuna, Ruiza è venuto in nostro soccorso ed ha testimoniato che siamo stati spinti…”

“Le guardie tendono a credere ad un bardo che ha quell’aria così innocente.” Spiegò l’assassino, gettando un’occhiata al bardo che, poco distante, sembrava curarsi esclusivamente della musica con la quale rallegrava la locanda e che copriva i loro discorsi.

“Ruiza ha pensato bene di dare la colpa a noi?”

“Per essere un Arcimago, sei davvero molto scettico.”

“Hiroki, per essere un Arcimago, sono anche piuttosto seccato dalla situazione. Non potrò mai più mettere piede a Solitude…”

“A proposito…” si intromise il Dragonborn. “La gilda non è in grado di sistemare questo tipo di cose?”

Il ladro annuì e si voltò a ringraziare la locandiera. Prese un gran sorso di bevanda e spiegò pratico: “Certo che possiamo, ma vi costerà.”

“Ma sei stato tu a metterci in questa situazione.”

“Tsune, sei mio amico e, all’occasione, capo, ma sui soldi non transigo: che razza di ladro sarei, altrimenti?”

Asagi inclinò il capo sulla spalla di Tsunehito per sussurrargli all’orecchio: “Pensi che Mara possa perdonarmi, se lo trasformo in un topo?”

“Vogliamo provare?” rise il Dragonborn.

“Sai come si dice… la vendetta è un piatto che va consumato freddo.”

Hiroki, ignaro di tutto, batté le mani per spronare i due bardi, infiammando gli animi già brilli degli altri avventori.

L’assassino, dal canto suo, si sporse verso i due e mormorò: “Io ci sto.”

Sigillarono il patto con un brindisi che passò inosservato, merito dei virtuosismi musicali di un Ruiza ancora immerso nel suo elemento.

“Quanto a lui…” il Dragonborn fece un cenno verso il bardo del gruppo. “Abbiamo intenzione di punirlo?”

L’assassino scosse il capo: “Non preoccuparti, Hiroki non gli ha detto del bonus della gilda. Lo scoprirà presto…”


End file.
